Burnt Off the Tree
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: There are a few things you can do to get your face burnt off the Black family tree; apparently marrying a blood traitor is as bad as marrying a muggle...
1. Cedrella Weasley

**Cedrella Weasley**

The photograph sat idly on the mantelpiece; the three children encased within were all smiling and waving. The youngest of the three daughters – Charis, was laughing at her sisters. _Why did they have to grow up?_ Lysandra thought to herself. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to her middle daughters smiling face, her cheeks so full and eyes so bright. Cedrella.

"What are you looking at?"

"Brother!" Lysandra exclaimed, her eyes shifting from her daughters' face in the frame above the fireplace, to her brother's – who now stood by the door. The warm glow of the fire lit her face, and only then did Lysandra realise the world around her had gone dark with no candles lit to light the room. Her brother, Julian Yaxley, shook his head and waved his wand; lighting the candles surrounding them.

"That's better."

"Thank you," She smiled, her heart elated by a visit from her brother.

"Sweet sister, how are you this evening?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"Well enough," she sighed, looking back to the photograph. His eyes followed hers and, with a scoff, he let her go and turned her to face him.

"Cedrella got what she deserved," he all but hissed.

"How can you say that? She's still family!"

"No, Lyssa. She's not. She gave up that right when she married that blood traitor, Weasley." He grabbed Lysandra's arms tight. "If you want to keep your place in the Black Family… and in mine, then you will have no contact with her. Ever again." Lysandra nodded, suddenly afraid of her brother, her own blood.

"Yaxley," came a voice from the other side of the room.

"Arcturus," Yaxley said, looking to the door where Lysandra's husband just entered.

"Please release my wife," he said, no emotion showing on his face. Yaxley nodded, his hands immediately moving from Lysandra's arms. "Was there something you needed from me?"

"Yes, Sir," Yaxley bowed slightly as he passed a small envelope to the man. While Arcturus was married to his sister, he was still older and more powerful than Julian could ever be.

"You may leave now."

"Yes, Sir."

With that, Julian left. His eyes were trained to the floor and he did not look back at his sister as he did so.

"Did he hurt you?" Arcturus said softly, his face instantly changing. His hands moved to where her brother's had just left, looking for any sign of injury.

"No, my love," she answered. She turned back to the photo with a soft sigh. "I miss her."

"I know, Lyss, I miss her too. But there isn't much we can do now? Accept support her in our hearts and keep a distant eye on her and our grandchildren. Did you hear that they've had a son?" He said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I didn't. What's his name?"

"Arthur."

* * *

 **Words: 480**

 **Written for the 'HSH': _Yaxley_**


	2. The Black-Potter Branch

**The Black-Potter Branch**

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

James frowned, glancing down at his watch; _6:47._ Who could that be? His relatives were never early, and they weren't due until 7:30 _._ The rain was pouring outside, assaulting the windows as it made it's way to the earth. His curiosity getting the best of him, James made his way down the stairs and watched as the butler shuffled across the entrance hall of Potter Manor. Henry, the butler, creaked open the door much slower than James had patience for.

"Who is it Jeeves?" He called as he bounced down the next few stairs, his voice echoed around the hall. His mother entered the room as he did and shook her head.

"Why do you insist on calling him that?" She asked, pulling James' attention from the door. He heard Henry greet the guest, but was too busy looking at his mother to see who it was. James shrugged, causing Mrs Potter to roll her eyes at her fourteen-year-old son. With that, James turned back to the door to see -

"SIRIUS!?" James yelled, rushing to his friend and embracing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum kicked me out again," he said, his hair dripping with water and his clothes drenched. "I think she's serious this time, Jim." James had only heard Sirius sound this scared once before; when his brother Regulus fell off his broom and did not wake up for a week.

"It's okay, Sirius," James said as he looked to his mother who smiled her warmest smile. "You can stay with us!"

"Really?" Sirius sniffed, tears brimming.

"Of course," James' mother, Dorea, said softly. "Any cousin of mine is welcome to stay. We don't turn away family."

* * *

 **Words: 292**

 **Written for:  
'HSH': _Black_**


End file.
